warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Col Ackland
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Col Ackland Cav 2.jpg page. Please read ALL of the Important Links on the Main Page before beginning any editing activities on this wiki, as the Warhammer 40k Wiki has very strict formatting and content guidelines. Failure to follow them may lead to the immediate deletion of your work. If you have any questions or need help please contact either Lead Administrator Montonius or Associate Administrator Algrim Whitefang. Thanks, and enjoy your time here! Hiho man, just a heads up, if you have pictures, upload them to the wiki and if you are not the owner of the copyright, put in the disclaimer, that you normally find on pictures around here. Normally stuff gets deleted quickly if the rules are ignored. Neithan02 (talk) 03:17, July 3, 2013 (UTC) Cheers, I am the owner. I only set up a profile because someone put one of my pictures on the page, but I had a much better one so i swapped it. I'll have a read and work out what how i am supposed to do it. (By 'own' I mean, they are my miniatures, my conversions and my photos - but i guess everything 40k is GW's IP) Praetorian The Praetorian page is now complete and requires no more photographic additions. If you would like credit for the painting of the miniatures and the taking of the photos used on that page, you are free to add that credit to the information page of the picture where you placed the disclaimer. However, ultimately this is all GW's IP and so they reserve all rights to everything used on this wiki, which is unofficial and exists only at their continued sufferance. Thank you for the additions. Montonius (talk) 08:18, July 3, 2013 (UTC) One request, can we remove the picture "Praetorians Rough Riders.JPG" (described as "Praetorian Guard Rough Riders Squadron") simply because the models are not finished. It was a work in progress picture and is really underserving of a spot on this wiki. Col Ackland (talk) 14:08, July 3, 2013 (UTC) I think you're being way too hard on yourself; the models in that picture look wonderful to me; you're a great painter. If you have a better version of Praetorian Rough Riders showing a similar formation as that picture from your collection, I will be happy to replace it.Montonius (talk) 03:13, July 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Praetorian Guard Pics Hello Col. Ackland, First of all, thank you for joining our wiki. Glad to have you aboard! Hope you are enjoying the articles. Thank you for bringing to my attention of the oversight, in reference to the image you mentioned. If you would like to add an image to the Gallery section of the Praetorian Guard article, you simply click on the 'Add a photo to this gallery' button, located at the bottom of the page. Ensure that you leave the disclaimer and, if you would like, you can leave a little note giving credit to the appropriate creator of the image. Here's an example: Praetorian Guard Command Group Thank you for also bringing to my attention that the majority of the images used in the gallery were created by the wonderful modeler and painter, Victoria Lamb. I ensured that each of her individual works were given appropriate recognition. When appropriate, we endeavor to give credit to the individual artists or creators of their individual artwork or images of converted miniatures, if known. But, as we are human, mistakes are sometimes made, and we sometimes overlook this recognition. In regards to fan-made art; in the past, we gave more leeway in regards to using it. But since then, the Lead Admin, Montonius, has determined that this wiki shall only use canon pictures from now on, so that it is the same across the board. Fan-made art is typically not allowed, but on occasion, exceptions have been made. (Which are determined by the Lead Moderator on a case-by-case basis.) Hope this helps! If you have any further questions, please don't hesitate to ask myself, Shas'o'Kais, Vforvendetta1 or the Lead Admin Montonius. Thanks! Algrim Whitefang (talk) 17:50, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Algrim Whitefang